


i think i'll shout

by unsungillumination



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, this is just really stupid and dumb because they are really stupid and dumb, you call yourselves phantom thieves of hearts!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination
Summary: ...i love ryuji sakamoto!ryuji texts akira in the aftermath of the post-festival party.





	i think i'll shout

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't even finished this game yet  
> (be kind to me pleaso no spoilo)

 Hey, I was wondering...

You know that thing you were gonna shout today?

Were you really gonna do it?

>If it came to that.

>Of course not.

**> Did you want me to?**

Dude, no! !

That would have been so embarrassing!

And we don’t need that kinda attention right now.

We’re supposed to be laying low.

>Yeah.

**> Low as I can go.**

So uh…

Dumb question.

You didn’t like, mean it, did you?

_(What should I say…?)_

>No way.

>I meant it.

**> Why?**

I’m just curious! !

I mean, I know it’s dumb to ask.

We're bros, yeah? There's no way!

But like, you can't blame a guy for wondering, right?

>I didn't mean it.

>That makes sense.

**> Would it bother you?**

Dude, what's with the stalling!? !?

...Nah, it wouldn't.

Like I said, we're bros!

I wouldn't ditch you over something so stupid.

Besides, I don't think I'd mind.

>I'm glad to hear it.

>Do you like me?

**> What do you mean?**

I dunno?

You're pretty great, dude!

I think I'd take it as a compliment.

>Do you like me?

>I love you.

**> Thanks.**

Um, you're welcome.

Weirdo.

Hey, uh…

I didn’t make things weird, did I?

>Maybe a little.

>I love you.

**> I’m the one who started it.**

Hey, that’s right! !

Well, what do you think?

Are we cool?

>You’re my best friend.

>I love you.

**> You’re never cool.**

Geez, that’s cold!

If you were anyone else, you’d be dead effin’ meat!

Lucky for you I love you, man!

>I love you.

>Love you too.

>I’ve always loved you! Please date me!

_(Maybe I shouldn’t say that...)_

**> [Don’t respond.]**

Well, anyway, I'd better get to sleep.

See you tomorrow! !

>I love you.

>I love you.

**> Good night.**

**Author's Note:**

> on the other end of the line ryuji is having approximately 8000 heart attacks at how close he came to confessing EVERYTHING


End file.
